A New Friend
by Depressed Wiccan
Summary: A new girl comes to the Titans, and they train her on how to use her power, or powers. Please R&R. CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: I decided to rewrite this "The Newest Titans" Fan Fiction so that I can change their powers, etc. So don't think I'm copying this because I am just rewriting the original Newest Titans fiction. Ok, that's it I guess. Please review. Oh and if you would like to be in the story, please tell me your name, description of yourself, anything you want to do, and anything you don't want to end up doing. Okay, that's finally it. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own this plot and the made-up characters in this fiction. **

A girl with dark hair, green eyes, and slightly dark clothes was walking down an alley late at night. She normally would be home tucked in her warm bed, but she was kicked out of the house and had no place to go yet.

She crossed her arms and held her leather jacket again her, trying to keep as warm as possible, but hardly any warmth against her skin.

She thought about the reason why her parents and little sister kicked her out of the house. It was because she was different. She knew what her family members were feeling at all times, she felt their emotions and in general it sucked. Once they found out that their daughter was an empath, they kicked her out of the house instantly.

Then that's when she heard a noise, someone was behind her. She stopped walking and slowly turned around, seeing someone following her, but she couldn't see the person's place. Just darkness.

"Hello?" The girl called out to the person.

The figure walked closer, and the girl could see that her face was covered by a hood.

"Hi. My name is Raven. I'm a part of the Teen Titans." Raven replied. "Are you Natalie Roberts?" She seemed to be a pretty good person, so Natalie nodded. "You have a special power, right?"

"Yeah, I'm an empath. Sucks, right?" Natalie asked sarcastically. "Anyway, do you need something?"

"Would you like to come to the Teen Titans Tower? We could train you and you could maybe help us." Raven asked.

"Whatever, I guess." Natalie replied. "Where is this tower?"

Raven took Natalie to the T-Shaped Tower and took her inside. All the other Teen Titans seemed to be in the living room.

"Everyone this is-" Raven went to say, but no one was listening to her. Then she shouted, "EVERYBODY!" Her eyes instantly turned a fiery red in rage and then instantly back to their violet color. "This is Natalie. She's an empath."

"Hello, New Friend. I am called Starfire. If you do not mind me asking, what is an empath exactly?" asked Starfire.

"Empaths can feel people's emotion. But it kind of sucks because then I can't feel my own emotions." Explained Natalie. Then she thought, _That is a good thing sometimes though. I mean, what if you feel lots of pain and suffering, then you feel someone's emotions and those emotions are happy, then you don't feel all that pain. But it still sucks, no matter what. _

She didn't know it, but Raven read her mind and that means Raven knew that Natalie thought it wouldn't suck when she felt lots of pain and then felt happiness from someone else.

"I'm Cyborg."

"I'm Beast Boy."

"I'm Robin."

"Hey." Natalie greeted. "Are we going to start training now or are we starting tomorrow?" She wouldn't mind training. It could actually be fun, or a little entertaining or just something to kill the time.

"We'll start tomorrow." Raven replied. "I'm going to my room to do a little reading and then going to bed. Goodbye." She put her dark hood completely over her head and floated off to her room.

"Star, why don't you show Natalie where her room is?" suggested Robin.

"Sure, Robin. Come on, Friend Natalie." Starfire said, leading them both upstairs.

Starfire led Natalie into a room with blue walls and a dark blue bed, with a light blue armchair near the large window to match. Their was also a black dresser and a black lamp, with a tan lampshade.

"Do you like this bedroom, Natalie?" Starfire asked.

"It's nice, Star. Thank you." Natalie replied. She actually smiled a little bit, then immediately stopped.

**Author's Note: Okay, that's it for now. Please review and I'm going to change the plot a little and not put Prue in it. For all you Prue Fans, I'm sorry. Haha. Ok, that's it. Review please!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Not really anything new happening. Okay, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this plot and Natalie. I don't own the song "Still Frame by Trapt."**

That night went by so quickly, but Natalie was kicking and shaking in her sleep. Her dream was so unusual she couldn't explain it, and she really didn't want to. It was so horrible. She ended up waking up at exactly 4 a.m. and shot straight out of bed, breathing heavy.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." She whispered to herself. Natalie glanced around the room, trying to remember what happened in her dream, but it all went blank. She shut her eyes and laid back down on her pillow, going instantly to sleep.

At 8 a.m. Natalie opened her eyes and got out of bed. She walked out of her room, in her thick strapped black tang top and black shorts pajamas, and walked downstairs to find everyone in the kitchen.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were eating a lot of waffles, Raven was drinking tea, Starfire was eating something strange and Natalie had no idea what it was. Robin was eating sausage and burnt toast.

"Good morning, Friend Natalie." Replied Starfire.

"Morning, guys." Natalie said. "When are we going to start training? Also, how am I going to train my empath power?" She raised one eyebrow, showing she was confused.

"We'll explain when we train soon, Natalie." Robin explained.

"I'm going to my bedroom, I'm not really hungry so why don't you guys get me when you're ready to train. Cool?" She asked. She didn't wait for an answer, so she just started going upstairs.

When she finally reached her bedroom, she shut her door and put on her CD player. Her favorite band, Trapt, was playing. Natalie sat down on the armchair, curling her legs into her stomach and just listened to the lyrics of the song.

Please help me cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I can't get out. Please help me cause I'm breaking down, this pictures frozen and I can't get out of here. Believe me, I'm just as lost as you. Believe me I'm just as lost as you. 

She loved this song. It explained so much stuff in her life. Being lost was a part of life sometime. No one always knows who they are. Natalie, for example, doesn't know whether her empath power is a curse, or a blessing. It could be both.

**So lost, I'm just as lost as you. Oh well, what am I going to do. I'm afraid of falling further away, from where I want to be. **

She turned of her radio and walked downstairs, to find all of the Titans in the living room. They were about to go up and get her.

"We're going to train you now." Beast Boy explained.

They all took Natalie to the training room, and Robin tried to first show her a jumping kick. A jumping kick was when you had to run and jump in the air and kick, keeping on leg towards your chest and one straight. It was easy for Robin, and difficult for Natalie. She kept falling again and again. The Titans left her in the training room alone until she could do that move. But she kept falling. Again, again, and again. She couldn't do it. But yet she kept trying, she knew she could do it sooner or later.

But she kept falling.

Again. . .

Again. . .

Again. . .

She just couldn't do it. No matter how many times she did it, she kept failing. Her main problem was not being able to keep one leg in her stomach and the other one sticking straight out doing the kicking.

Then she remembered something. Something that she heard her from watching her little sister's karate class. She closed her eyes and tried to remember that day. Remember the moves her sister had learned, the clothes they all wore, the temperature, of the room.

Flashback start 

Her sister had been 14 at the time she was taking karate. Natalie went to go pick her up, but there was still ten more minutes left of the class so she just waited near the door.

The move they were learning was similar to the one that Natalie was learning in reality. They had to jump up and just kick in the air, then remember to put their hands up in defense. It took all the students a while to learn it too, and then their karate teacher gave them a tip.

"Karate isn't easy to do," He had said. "But it isn't hard either. All you have to do is three little things. One, believe in yourself. Two, trust yourself. Three, relax your body and know how to control it to do these moves. That is just about everything you need to do."

The students all tried that move one more time, using all of their teacher's tips, and they all kicked in the air, and put their hands up in defense. The tips worked. All they had to do was believe in theirselves, trust theirselves, and relax their bodies, know how to control it do those moves.

Flashback end 

Natalie opened her eyes and sighed. She had to do this move now. She believed in herself, and she trusted herself, and last but not least she relaxed her body and knew how to control it.

She jumped up, one leg in her chest, the other kicking straight forward and into the invisible opponent. She did it. She finally did that move.

"I did it." Natalie said to herself, monotonously at first. Then she sighed in relieve and said again to herself, happily. "I did it. Yes! Finally." She opened up the door to the training room, and walked downstairs into the living room.

She found all the Titans doing something. Beast Boy and Robin were playing gamestation, while Cyborg waited impatiently for his turn. Starfire held a sign in each hand, cheering them on. Raven sat on the couch, reading her latest novel.

"I did it." Natalie announced, letting them know she was there then anything.

"You did?" Cyborg asked.

Natalie nodded. "Finally." She sighed again, in relief. "Any more moves I have to practice?"

Robin shook his head no, keeping his eyes on the video game. "You did enough tonight. Do whatever you want now, I guess."

"Okay, see you guys later maybe." Natalie replied, walking upstairs.

She walked into her bedroom and sat down on her bed, closing her eyes. She instantly fell asleep and the nightmare started again. She started to kick and shake again in her sleep.

Please help me cause I'm breaking down 

**This picture's frozen and I can't get out**

**Please help me cause I'm breaking down**

**This picture's frozen and I can't get out**

**Believe me, I'm just as lost as you**

**An every time I think I've finally made it**

**I learn I'm farther away then I have ever been before**

**I see the clock, and it's ticking away, and the hourglass empty**

**What the fuck do I have to say**

She didn't know what was happening in her dream. She was shaking back and forth, tossing the blankets all over, some on the floor even. She started whining and whimping in her sleep, feeling pain in her dream. Lots of pain.

Please help me cause I'm breaking down 

**This picture's frozen and I can't get out**

**Please help me cause I'm breaking down**

**This picture's frozen and I can't get out of here**

**Believe me, I'm just as lost as you**

**Believe me, I'm just as lost as you**

**Keep inside, the image portrayed**

**As if I couldn't stand losing, as if I couldn't be saved, no way**

**A small confession, I think I'm starting to lose it**

**I think I'm drifting away from the people I really need**

**A small reflection on when we were younger**

**We had it all figured out cause we had everything covered**

**Now we're older, it's getting harder to see**

**What the future will hold for us**

**What the fuck are we going to be**

In her dream, more like a nightmare, she saw bits and pieces of things, which probably made it so horrible. There was lots of fighting and blood and people. She couldn't make out who the people were. At least not yet. She only saw shadows of the people. She tried to wake up, but she couldn't wake up.

Please help me cause I'm breaking down 

**This picture's frozen and I can't get out**

**Please help me cause I'm breaking down**

**This picture's frozen and I can't get out of here**

**Believe me, I'm just as lost as you**

**Believe me, I'm just as lost as you**

**So lost, I'm just as lost as you**

**Oh well, what am I going to do**

**I'm afraid of falling away**

**From where I am supposed to be**

Natalie kicked and punched some more in her sleep. She couldn't open her eyes. Not yet anyway. No one was hurting her for some reason in her dream, but yet she felt all the pain and all the blood. All the pain, blood, and suffering inflicted on her. She suspected it was from being an empath. If it was being an empath sucked more then ever.

Please help me cause I'm breaking down 

**This picture's frozen and I can't get out**

**Please help me cause I'm breaking down**

**This picture's frozen and I can't get out of here**

**Believe me, I'm just as lost as you**

**Believe me I'm just as lost as you**

Then her eyes shot opened. She was awaken from her dream.

**Author's Note: Okay, I hoped you guys liked Chapter Two. I think it's good. Again, I don't own the song "Still Frame" by Trapt. It is a good song though. Haha. I'm going to update my "Nightmares" story as soon as I can though. Okay, I guess that's it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews. Okay, you know the drill. Read and review. Oh, and here's a little piece of information for Hekatie about Natalie's dream/nightmare. It will be described in this chapter. Okay, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore on the A Walk To Remember soundtrack. **

She didn't remember her dream. It all just faded out of her memory the second she woke up. Natalie rubbed her hair, pushing it out of her face, and walked towards the window. She peered outside to see only the night sky covered with a full moon and stars.

Natalie lowered her arm down and walked back towards her bed. Before she could climb in, she felt dizzy and collasped on the floor. The dream started again.

15 minutes passed and her eyes shot open, her blankets on the floor with her.

"Oh, god." She whimpered to herself. Then she thought for a second, she remembered. She remembered her dream.

She was walking through the halls in her dream, there was no light whatsoever. Only black and very little shades of gray covered the halls. No one was around, no one at all.

"Hello?" She called out in her dream. No answer, only silence. Where was everybody, she wondered.

"Raven?" Still no answer.

"Robin?" Still no answer.

"Cyborg?" Still no answer.

"Beast Boy?" Still no answer.

Only one last person to name. "Starfire?" Still no answer. No one was there at all. Natalie sighed in terror, and confusion, and ran into her bedroom to see herself kicking and screaming in her sleep, in her bed.

"Oh my god." She gasped in horror. "It's me." She screamed and then stopped and ran out in the hall again.

This time it was full of people, all of them lying on the floor. Dead. It was the Teen Titans, all five of them.

"Guys?" Natalie asked quietly. She screamed, breathing heavily.

That was her dream. All the Titans were dead, and she was left alone in the tower too terrified to do anything. All alone. Like always.

She wrapped a blanket around her, still on the floor. She had been so lost in her own thoughts she didn't see Starfire standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Natalie?" Starfire asked, concern in her voice. "Are you okay?"

Natalie stood up, placing her blanket in a ball on her bed. "I'm fine, Starfire." She lied. "Really, I am."

"Okay, I will leave you alone in your bedroom." Starfire replied, shutting the door behind her as she left.

Natalie made sure she was gone before falling onto her bed, lying there getting lost in her own thoughts again. The Titans couldn't have died, they just couldn't. Wait, it was only a dream. Not reality. She wondered.

Then it came to her. Her dream was the future, and it came to her so she can stop it.

If you were Natalie right now, you would seriously hate your life and what you know will happen in the future wil be like commiting suicide in the next five minutes. But she knew she wasn't going to kill herself, or anyone. Not yet anyway. It wouldn't be something she would do. She could never kill herself not only because it wouldn't be right, but because she wanted to know what would happen in her life. And to do that she couldn't end her life by commiting suicide. No, she couldn't. Never.

Natalie climbed up off of her bed, and went over to window. She sat on the ledge, peering out at the city. It seemed so quiet, so pleasant, so perfect. But it wasn't perfect. Nothing, and nobody, was perfect. The city has it's villans, and that is never and never will be perfect. She began to sing, she didn't know why though.

**There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infinate cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again. So I lay my head back down. And I life my hands and pray, to be only yours. I pray, to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope. **

She didn't have anyone to love, anyone to tell her secrets too. No one could help her, no one to do anything at all. She just wanted to know how the Titans die in her dream, her future.

**Sing to me the song of the stars. Of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams are so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. So I lay my head back down. And I life my hands and pray, to be only yours. I pray, to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope. **

One of the questions now is who her only hope was. She's never had a boyfriend, or anyone to really love. No one at all. Family, in this case, didn't count. She wanted someone to love, but she didn't have anyone. No one at all.

**I give you my destiny. I'm giving you all of me. I want your symphony. Singing in all that I am, at the top of my lungs. I'm giving it back. So I lay my head back down, and I life my hands and pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope. **

She got off of her window ledge, and closed the window shut, closing the curtains as well. She had to change this future, or dream, of hers. She could never let the Titans die, they had to live so that they could fight all the evil in the city and not let the city become a living hell.

Someone knocked on her door then. "Come in," Natalie replied.

Robin walked in. "We just wanted to know if you plan on coming out sometime or if you are going to stay in here."

"I'll be out soon. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Natalie lied. But one part of it was true. She hated when people worried about her. It made her feel like she wasn't trusted, but she knew the Titans didn't trust her. Did she ever did them a reason to? No, and she didn't want them to so that they wouldn't get attached to her. She wasn't planning on staying with the Titans because she would just get in the way.

Robin waved goodbye and left her bedroom.

She decided to change her clothes and take a walk outside of the Tower, see what's out there and what there is to see.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked that chapter. Please review. And sorry to say this, but I'm not putting anyone in my stories now. It would be hard adding people to it right now. Ok, that's it. Please review!**


	4. Chapter Four

Natalie changed into blue jeans and a light blue hoody. She left the Tower and took a walk down the sidewalk to think for a while and try and calm herself after that dream.

All she saw was ordinary people not knowing about the evil that surrounds them since they have the Teen Titans to handle that. But what about all the evil that happens in their very homes? Their evil is their problems that they have to face day after day, night after night. And it will never stop. No one has the perfect life that they don't have no evil.

Her main problem was trying to stop this nightmare from coming. She didn't know how to stop it, and how it got started in the first place. It was something she wished wouldn't happen, but maybe there was a way that it wouldn't happen. Just maybe there was a way to make this not happen like it would happen in the future that she saw.

**I don't know anything at all and I'm somebody else  
It could take years to find you, it could take years to find myself  
And I don't need to hear your answer I just need you to see  
That I think it's time to break down these walls that we throw**

She looked left at all the lost people, then right seeing the same lost people. Authough they didn't know they were lost, they thought they had everything they needed in their life. Love, friends, family, it was all their to them. Them why does Natalie see them looking lost?

**Am I still breathing have I lost that feeling  
Am I made of glass 'cause you see right through me  
I don't know who I am and you're the only one who sees that  
I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today  
And even if everything goes wrong and we start to fall apart  
I will understand where you are, I will understand this by myself  
And I don't need to hear your answer I just need you to feel  
Like there are no boundaries at all**

She shut her eyes for a second, feeling powerless. Like there was nothing to live for, it sounded true for a second. What is she living for? Is she living for no reason?

**And how far have we come, too far to throw away the past  
Will you be there waiting for me  
I have to ask what we are, if I ask today it just won't last  
So I'll be here waiting for you  
**

Then again, why would she be the one who knows about the dream? That could be what she is living for. She is the one who warns the Titans about the future, or not. She could just be the one who knows about it so that she has a chance to stop it or keep it from happining.

**Will we ever feel this good again - Not today**

Will we ever feel this real again - Not today

Will you ever be mine again - Not today

She walked further on and saw a park over head. She stopped when she saw a swing and she sat down on it, not bothering to swing, she just started to think some more about crap she doesn't understand.

Will we ever feel this real again - Not today 

She closed her eyes, seeing the dream again. Seeing herself confused and scared at first, then seeing herself sleeping and kicking in her sleep, then seeing the dead Titans. It was all too much. Too much to handle, too much to see. She gasped and tears began coming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Someone asked, standing above her.

She wiped her tears off her face and looked up to see a guy standing there staring at her. "Nothing."

"Then why are you crying?" He asked.

"No reason." Natalie lied.

"There is always a reason for crying." He assured her.

"It's nothing I can't handle." She assured him.

"If it's nothing you can't handle," He said. "Then why are you crying?"

She looked down."Did you ever feel like you didn't have a purpose for living?" He nodded. "Well, I thought about that, but now I found my purpose. I think."

"And what is it?" He asked her.

"I don't even know you." Natalie admitted.

"My name's Jack." Jack said. "And you are?"

"You don't even know me and you were talking to me?" She asked him, beginning to smile.

"You were crying and looked like you needd someone to talk too, even if it is just a guy named Jack." Jack replied.

"I'm Natalie." Natalie said. "I can't tell you my purpose in life."

"Because you don't know me?" He asked her.

"No," Natalie said. "Because nobody knows it." She got up. "Maybe I'll see you later, Jack." She began walking away.

"Wait, Natalie," Jack said. "Are you alone? Because I am too you know."

"I am." She replied, actually not sure whether she was or not. "Goodbye, Jack."

**Baby set me free  
From this misery  
I can't take this no more  
Since you went away  
Nothing's been the same  
Don't know what I'm living for Here I am  
So alone  
And there's nothing in the world I can do **

**Until you're back here baby  
Miss you, want you , need you so  
Until you're back here, baby  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't let you go **

**So I told you lies  
Even made you cry  
Baby I was so wrong  
Girl, I promise you  
Now my love is true  
This is what I'm living for Coz here I am  
So alone  
And there's nothing in the world I can do **

**Until you're back here baby  
Miss you, want you , need you so  
Until you're back here, baby  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't let you go**

**And I wonder  
Are you thinking of me  
Coz I'm thinking of you  
And I wonder  
Are you ever coming back in my life Coz here I am  
So alone  
And there's nothing in the world I can do**

**Until you're back here baby  
Miss you, want you , need you so  
Until you're back here, baby  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't let you go**

Natalie ran back to the Tower and upstairs to her room and changed from her jeans and a hoody into black pants and a black tang top. She sat down on her bed and thought about something.

Something having to deal with that crappy future she saw in her dream.

**You don't remember me but i remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream i do...**

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

Have you forgotten all i know  
And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
If i look deep enough  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

This future dream thing was taking over her and she finally thought of a decision. One that may not be best for everyone, but it was probably keep the Teen Titans alive and not dead.

She would either have to run away as far as she can to get away from the Teen Titans or she could fight it. Both seemed good to her right now, but she still have to choose one.

Author's Note: Please review! I don't own those songs in here either! Sorry I didn't review in so long! 

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
